1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a decoration system for home furnishings and other solid objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy decorating and customizing their rooms, furniture, and personal items. As a result, there are a large number of different arts and crafts kits that are designed to help people more easily accomplish this goal.
Such kits may include paint, markers, colored paper, fabric, felt, pictures, glitter, stickers, glue, ribbon, magnets, beads, sequins, or jewelry, as well as two- and three-dimensional representations of people, animals, and other objects.
Most kits only allow a user to decorate an object a single time. A user might paint, apply stickers or glitter to, or otherwise modify an object. However, once the user has finished, there are no or very limited means by which the user may remove or undo what the user has done.
Additionally, most decorations are stationary. Once applied, they neither move on their own nor may they be moved by a user.
Furthermore, these kits are generally designed with the intent that a user only make use of the provided items, and such items are usually all of the same theme. As a result, a user has limited options as to how they may decorate a desired object. Moreover, the base object of other decoration systems is typically one item serving one purpose, for example a clock or a message board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a decoration system with a base object or objects offering greater flexibility and utility, and which allows for repeated decoration; that has movable decorations; and that allows a user to employ their own decorations, as well as purchased decorations, thereby giving a user a virtually unlimited number of options as to the theme, style, and method of decorating and using an object.